Sasuke zeigt Gefühle
by Myu-chan91
Summary: Sasuke zeigt Naruto seine Gefühle, doch dieser ist verwirrt. Kommen sie zusammen?


Sasuke zeigt Gefühle

Sasuke zeigt Gefühle

Mit einem festen schlag befördert

Sasuke Naruto gegen den nächsten Baum ,

Mit einem lautenknal fällt der Baum um

und Naruto bleibt regungslos

liegen schnell rennt Sakura zu ihm

" Naruto" Schlurzt sie da er sich

immer noch nicht bewegte

"Sasuke Fiendes du nicht das du für

einen Trainingskampf etwasübertrieben

hast? " fragte sensai Kakashi der eine hand auf Sasukes

Schulter legt .Mit kalter stimme

Antwortete er "Warum? wenn er zu schwach ist "

Sensai Kakashi brachte Naruto zum

Krankenhaus nach einiger zeit erlangte Naruto wieder sein Bewusstsein

"Naruto geht es dir gut?" schlurzte

Sakura Naruto sagte benommen "Klar echt

jetzt fühle mich prima "

( was gelogen war er fühlte noch immer das pulsieren seines Körpers wo Sasuke ihn berührt hatte . )

Auf schmerzliche und doch Erregende art ,

was ihn irritierte er stand doch nicht

auf Sasuke sondern auf Sakura dachte er

skeptisch und sah kurz zu dem

strahlenden Mädchen nur um zu

bemerken das er nicht mehr als

Freundschaft empfindet wann war das bloß passiert? "

Sensai Kakashi wo ist Sasuke?"

fragte Naruto neugierig mit einem Naiven lächeln im Gesicht " Ich muss ihm noch

sagen das ich beim nächsten Mal

Gewinne " strahlte er wie als ob nichts

gewesen wäre Kakashi konnte darüber nur

schmunzeln

" Kakashi sagte Sasuke wäre beim

Training " Antwortete Sakura sachlich.

Als Naruto los stürmen wollte sagte

Sakuras schlurzendestimme

" Naruto du musst noch im Bett liegen

bleiben " doch

Naruto sauste los und suchte Sasuke.

Im Wald aber fand Naruto Sasuke nicht,

als Naruto dann später nach Hause ging stand

Sasuke vor seiner Tür Und sagte " Na du

loser "

"Was heißt hier loser nächstes

mal gewinne ich "

" Das soll wollnen Witz Sein "

" Echt jetzt ich werde gewinnen ".

Mit einem breitem lächeln im Gesicht

ging Naruto in seinen

Wohnungseingang " Sasuke willst du ne

Nudelsuppe " fragte Naruto " klar warum

nicht " Antwortete Sasuke.

Naruto machte Sasuke eine Nudelsuppe warm als sie

fertig waren gingen sie wieder zur

Wohnungstür wo Naruto Sasuke

verabschiedete " By Sasuke bis Morgen beim Training "

plauderte er und lächelte

Sasuke an,

plötzlich bückte Sich Sasuke vor und hauchte Naruto einen fast

nichtspürbaren Kuss auf

die Lippen "Gute Nacht " flüsterte Sasuke

und rannte weg,

Naruto sah ihm nur verdutzt nach und

strich sich geistesabwesend über seine

Lippen bevor er wieder ins Haus ging

mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Naruto sehr

früh auf und war noch vor Sasuke oder

Sakura an ihren Treffpunkt .

Nach einer weile kamen aber auch die

beiden und sie Warteten schweigend auf

Kakashi . 2 Stunden dauerte es bis er

kam "

"Sie sind zu spät " schrieen Sakura und

Naruto gleichzeitig

"Entschuldigung ich musste noch zum

Hokage der dritten Generation wir haben

einen neuen Auftrag der

Kategorie A"

" Um was geht es den sensai Kakashi "

fragte Naruto Auftringlisch

" um eine Entlaufene Katze " Antwortete

sensai Kakashi

" was und das soll eine Mission A sein "

schreite Naruto " Sei froh, das ist die

erste Mission seit 2 Wochen "

sagte Sakura " Naruto Sakura kommt

endlich " Rief Sasuke genervt.

Als die vier im Wald waren

Suchten sie getrennt nach der Katze.

Naruto dachte die ganze zeit über den

Kuss von Sasuke

nach als er gegen einen Baum lief und

Bewegungslos am Boden liegen blieb .

Sasuke rannte angestrengt

durch den Wald Alls er plötzlich ein

Blitzen sahen wie von ein paar Augen

sofort rannte er darauf zu,

als das Tier auch schon wieder weg

war " Scharingan " rief er und seine

Augen färbten sich Rot und schon lief

er wieder los achtete dabei auf jede Kleinigkeit als er plötzlich ein paar

Beine sah .

Überrascht blieb er stehen und ging zu

dem am Boden liegenden Körper als er

erkannte wer da lag

Beeilte er sich zu ihm zu kommen

" Hey Naruto " rief er und rüttelte ihn

leicht am Arm langsam schlugen sich

Narutos Augen auf Sodas Sasuke in

ein paar strahlende Blaue Augen sah

" was ist passiert ? "

fragte Sasuke mit eindeutiger sorge in

der Stimme "ich weiß nicht ich glaube

Ich bin gegen den

Baum gelaufen " nuschelte Naruto mit

vor Scham geröteten Wangen .

Sasuke konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und

prustete los,

sein lautes Lachen klang in Narutos Ohren wie Musik leicht

beugte er sich zu Sasuke runter und

verschloss die leicht geöffneten Lippen mit seinen wodurch Sasukes

Lachen erstickt wurde,

Sasukes Augenweitteten sich und er sah überrascht in Narutos

Entspanntes Gesicht bevor er seine

Augen schloss und sich in den Kuss

fallen ließ.

"Naruto Sasuke seid ihr hier "

Rief eine Quietchiege Mädchen stimme,

mit einem rugstoßte Sasuke Naruto weg

" Aua " jammerte Naruto weil sein Kopf an den

Baum dran stoßte

" Da seid ihr ja sensai Kakashi hat die

Katze gefangen " sagte Sakura strahlend.

Als Naruto zurück zu Hause war legte er sich einen Eisbeutel auf seine Beule

die er von dem Baum hatte.

Er machte sich eine Nudelsuppe und

legte sich wieder auf sein bett und dachte

die ganze zeit über Sasuke nach als es

plötzlich an der Tür klopfte

" Es ist keiner da " rief Naruto und

drehte sich In Richtung Fenster

" Dann solltest du besser abschließen " schmunzelte Sasuke und setzte sich auf

die Bettkante von Narutos bett

" was willst du? " fragte Naruto schlecht

gelaunt " Sag bloß mein kleiner loser

ist noch immer wütend weil ich ihn weg

gestoßen habe als Sakura Kam?

willst du das Sakura es über all herum

erzählt das wir uns geküsst

haben ? " fragte nun Sasuke in einem nicht so

ganz genervten Ton

" Echt jetzt das war unnötig mich gegen

den Baum zu stoßen "

sagte Naruto besser gelaunt.

Sasuke beugte sich vor und verschloss

Narutos Lippen bevor er sich weiter

beschweren konnte mit seinen

" hmpf " war alles was man noch hören

konnte, Sasuke schloss seine Augen

und genoss den Kuss den Naruto endlich

angefangen hat zu erwidern Zärtlich

bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Sasuke wollte Naruto gerade ins Bett

drücken Als es wieder an der Tür

klopfte, ein genervtes

stöhnen verließ Sasuke Lippen nachdem

er sich von Naruto gelöst hat und ging

zur Tür,

mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie

Siebentage Regenwetter Öffnete er sie,

als er plötzlich von etwas Rosanenes

besprungen wurde " Sasuke " quitchte " es",

Angeekelt schupste er Sakura von sich

und aus der

Wohnung raus,

mit einem knall schloss er die Tür Um

dann wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen

wo Naruto immer noch auf seinem Bett

sahs, mit einem Lasziven lächeln im

Gesicht setzte er sich wieder auf

die Bettkante und verschloss Narutos

mund mit Seinem und drückte ihn hinunter in die Kissen "Hey du loser " fing Sasuke plötzlich an, mit

verklärten Blick sah Naruto auf "ich liebe dich " Beendete er und Küsste Naruto

wieder und ließ dabei

seinen Gefühlen freien lauf es dauerte

nicht Lange bis beide nichts mehr

anhatten, ihre Heißen

Leiber rieben sich aneinander .

Sinnlich Schloss Naruto die Augen und

genoss die Berührungen

von Sasuke, langsam drang Sasuke in ihn

ein Und versenkte sich in ihm bis zum

Anschlag ein wolliges Stöhnend von sich

gebend " Sasuke " Keuchte Naruto, er

stemmte die Füße ins Lacken und

Bewegte sich ihm entgegen,

Schweiß bildete sich auf ihren Körpern,

leicht spannte sich Naruto an

und verkrallte sich in Sasukes

Schulterplätter Und hinterließ dort Rote

stimmen , laut stöhnend kam er zum

hohepunkt,

nur wenig später folgte Sasuke ihm mit letzter kraft zog er

sich aus Naruto zurück und Brach dann auf

ihm zusammen

zärtlich nahm Naruto ihn in den Arm

" Ich liebe dich auch" hauchte er bevor

sie engumschlungen Einschliefen .

Ende


End file.
